This invention relates to an impact pad for absorbing forces and more particularly to an impact pad or fender protective system for use on a floating structure for absorbing impact forces.
In the operation of docking a ship, because of the speed of approach and the swells, currents and winds, it is imperative to provide a protective docking system to reduce potential damage and impact to the ship. More particularly, an impact pad for use in docking or an impact pad or fender system for use in the hull of a first vessel that receives a second smaller vessel in open waters requires the additional consideration that both vessels interact under these complex factors and, therefore, simple expedients of large shock absorbing devices do not provide the required protection because their weight, their friction factors and their installation cost are too great for economic use. The present invention contemplates the use of a novel impact pad or fender protective device that allows for ease of installation and replacement which can be done under normal repair conditions. An impact pad of the present invention can be used as where ships are docked at wharfs and it is necessary to provide a resilient fender docking system. The impact pad of the present invention can also be used as where hovercraft are to land on a given area that needs a large resilient impact pad. A further use of the present invention is to use such impact pad in the hull of a first ship that carries within it a set of smaller crafts for ferrying operations. Wood reinforcing timbers often used in the hulls of the larger receiving ships or vessels will splinter, split and require numerous replacements. Rubber fender systems offer too much friction for use in these conditions. The present invention uses a composite impact pad that provides a low friction contact surface to minimize the high shearing forces of engagement while utilizing a novel rubber backing support which withstands effectively the impact forces encountered in such ship or vessel receiving systems to protect both vessels.